The Life Of Mai(We've Still Got Horror to do)
by RainbowRunnerRune
Summary: Sequel to "The journey(We've Got Horror to do). Mai and Lysander have been going steady for a couple months after the last case,and Naru was more than happy to depart from england.But suddenly, Spr is called back to england!Whats up with Theodore?Where's Quackles?Who Is dream Naru really? Will Naru realize his own true feelings? Just who is Lysander Davis really? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel has arrived,I do not own ghost hunt,if I did...oh you know..:D**

* * *

"Mai! Tea!"Naru's Icy voice rang ,loud and clear

"Lysander,coffe please."Lin's voice politely commanded.

"Yes sir!" We said in unison.

I'm Mai Taniyama,and the english looking guy making coffe is my boyfriend,Lysander Davis. We've been happily in love and dating for the past couple of together has made it so much easier to love him,because I get to see him every 's even attending my school and his japanese has improved _drastically._

"Mai,Why does Noll say your first name without suffixes?"He asked.I shrugged and kept on making tea. "I mean he's your boss for pete sakes! He should at least call you Mai-san or somethin."

Well ,Lysander does have a point. I decided to ask him when I gave him his daily tea.

"Naru...?" I said,briefly knocking on the door before pushing it open with my hip. "Here's your tea." I smiled and handed it to didn't even look at me.

Alright..bitch!

"Naru? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."He said coldly. I was going to break his neck,in about a , I had to stay cool.

"I was just wondering why you've been calling me by my first name without the proper suffixes." He looked up at I've got his attention.

"Why do you ask? You've never asked before." He questioned.

"Well thats because~" I started,when Lysander burst in to the room,teary eyed.

"Noll! We have to go back home!" He announced.

"What?! Why?" Naru demanded.

"Theodore has been possessed by a vengeful spirit!"Lysander replied. Naru and I looked at each other in shock.

"I'll go call the others~" I said running out of the room.

"And I'll book the flight!"Lysander ran after me.

"Damn it! I thought we finished this!" Naru spat.

_...  
_

_Oh,no Noll. It's quite the opposite..._

_The Journey is far from over..._

_It has only just begun..._


	2. Act 1 scene 1

**Here we go!XD**

* * *

The flight was just as horrible as the first time we flew. If the others weren't there,I was going to become a mass murderer,because _everybody_ on that bitch was about to die...hard...with a vengence.I'm sorry but I get road rage,on planes.

Lysander was rubbing my arm,but it was not helping.

"Hey baby,don't worry,you'll be fine." He attempted to assure me. Dude was failing bad. "Lets talk about something else,Like what you want for your birthday."

"How about a purple dildo-sword you can go _fuck _yourself with?" I growled. He flinched. I thought I heard Naru laugh behind I know I'm going cray-cray!

"I'm trying to have a decent conversation here!" Lysander whined.

" so am I and I'm I'm sorry for that. But some whiny little hipster wannabe is trying to console me like I'm his kid sister on her period!" I snapped at him. The whole plane was silent. Big pools of green stared at me from behind black hair. He looked hurt,angry,and sad all at the same time..

Fuck..My...Life..

"Fine!" He shouted at me. "Sorry to have cared at all! ** Madoka,may I switch spots with you? Mai is obviously bothered by my presence**!"

Madoka sighed and they traded she sat down next to me I glanced over to Lys,who was now next to Lin and Naru.

"I'm Sorry Madoka.." I whispered to her. She smiled.

"No worries,just make sure to apologize when we land,Maybe even a little hanky-panky,hmm?"She teased.

"Madoka!" I gasped,turning a deep crimson color. "We haven't even made out yet! Sex is a bit much,don't you think?"

Madoka looked mighty surprised at my flusteredness.

"Mai,is there something I should know?" She asked,her maternal instincts kicking in.

"How do you mean?"

"Well..."She began. "You look frenzied,you look frazzled. Peaked as any alp flushed and rushed and razzle-dazzled."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"So dry your lips,and damp your scalp! Now I can see you're in a rut and in, dissaray."

"You don't say?" Could she really see all this on my face? Ayako,who sat in the row ahead,spoke next.

"And I'm Not one to butt in,_but _in fact,I must say." She said matter of factly. "That if you take it easy,trust awhile don't look blue,don't look back."

"You'll pull through in just awhile,cause you're on,the right track!" Bou-san added.

"On the... right track?" I asked.

"Yeah,take it eeeeaaasaaayy,honey." Madoka said,rubbing my shoulder.

"Many will feel when things get dank will feel their grip go. You must stay high,pulses low." Lin added.

"But what I might have left behind,looks frightening!What lies ahead,looks black! Am I doomed to spend my life away,just lingering on?" I cried out,earning looks from everyone,including Naru and ,Lin ,Bou-san,and Ayako,looked art me with sympathetic looks.

Just then,everything got blurry and the world began to spin..

"I'll never find it...never..never...never..."I cried softly.

And then there was darkness...

And then nothing.

_Easy,honey..._

_You're on the right track!_


	3. Act 1 scene 2

**XD Oh,and I fixed most of the errors from scene 1...  
**

* * *

Meh..I'm in the void again.

"Mai..." A familiar voice called to me. I whipped around to see Dream Naru.

"Naru!" I cried,running to hug smiled and kissed my forehead.I looked up at him,blushing like crazy. "uh,So is this about the case?"

"No, I just wanted to see you..Alone."He told me,there was something in his eyes.A twinkle in his eyes,that both was and wasn't Naru.

"uh okay.." I said,unsure of what he meant. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest,but strangely no heart beat in his at all...

This man,his face,his hair,his eyes were Naru's but...

This Man is not my Naru!

"You're not Naru..."I stared down at me,eyes full of knowing..

And regret.

"Correct,I am not Noll/Naru/Kazuya Shibuya/Oliver Davis." He said coldly,like Naru.

My eyes widened and I jerk away from him.

"Then who are you?! And why have you been pretending to be Naru!?" I demanded.

"I am..Eugene Davis...Oliver Davis's twin brother."

Twin? but if he's here...then that means...

"You're dead..?" I asked,horrified. He nodded sadly. Thats sad but..How could someone pretend to be the person you love..and not realize the pain truth would bring? I made to smack him,but before My hand landed on his face,he pulled me into his chest.

"Let go of me!"I screeched. "You lied to me! I thought you were Naru,I thought you loved me! How could you do something like that to someone you love!"

His hands gripped my hands tightly to the front of his shirt, while another held me firmly from the back,making it impossible to escape.

"Never Say I don't love you! Yes I pretended to be Noll,but it was only to help you control and master your Esp! I meant it when I said I loved you!" He yelled ate. My eyes grew wide. He looked deeply into my eyes,pleading with me almost.

He was telling the truth.

What do I do?  
Am I really in love with Gene? Has it always been Gene? Oh man,oh man! I'm In deep gravy now! But..Am I okay with this? I love Lysander,and I love Naru...or at least I think I do.

"Na...Gene..."I said into his shirt.I had gone limp in his rested his chin on my hair.

"Yes Mai...?" He asked,sweetly.

"I Meant...what...I said.. before.I meant it." I said so quietly,it was barely above a whisper.

"Mai..."

And then the darkness came...

And for once,since the case with Alexy..

I welcomed it.

* * *

When I came to,I was on familiar couch in a familiar house. Lysander was staring down at me,teary eyed as usual.

**"Mai? Are you feeling okay?**" He asked me,clearly worried.

"Yeah,I'm fine.." I said,sitting up. "What happened?"

"You passed out just as we touched down in England. Everyone was frantic and the mega stoic Lin looked worried!" He informed me. Everyone was worried..?

"I'm sorry..." I said,hanging my head in shame.

"Don't worry about it! Lets go see whats happening with Theo,okay?"

Then we heard a loud crash coming from the other room,and a black blur appearing from, came right at me.

...

"NAAAARRUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**oh! Mai? what are you doing!? ...XD**


	4. Act 1 scene 3

**Wahh! I'm sorry i haven't posted.I was hoping more people would review..but I also had my own musical to worry about!(I play a hobo. because I didn't choose hobo life,Hobo life chose me...**

**(I also fixed the dialogue in "On the right track." It should make sense now.**

**I don't own ghost hunt..**

* * *

When I came to,I was on familiar couch in a familiar house. Lysander was staring down at me,teary eyed as usual.

**"Mai? Are you feeling okay?**" He asked me,clearly worried.

"Yeah,I'm fine.." I said,sitting up. "What happened?"

"You passed out just as we touched down in England. Everyone was frantic and even the mega stoic Lin looked worried!" He informed me. Everyone was worried..?

"I'm sorry..." I said,hanging my head in shame.

"Don't worry about it! Lets go see whats happening with Theo,okay?"

Then we heard a loud crash coming from the other room,and a black blur appearing from nowhere, came right at me.

...

"NAAAARRUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

There was a loud WHAM! as the blur landed on top of me and all the air had escaped my lungs.

When I brought my hand to my chest ,I found there was already a hand there.

A childs hand.

"Th-Theo?"I whispered. The child looked up at me with his mop of black hair and brilliant blue eyes.

If It wasn't Theo,Naru had some severe explaining to do.

"Theo?"I asked again. I was searching in those big pools of blue for that something was I had no clue.

"_Quack._" The child replied.

Did he just quack at me?

"_Quack._" He did again. Realization hit and I stood up abruptly,still holding Theo,who had decided that was indeed the most comfortable place to sleep,and made no indications of releasing me from his grasp.

"Lysander!Naru!" I shouted,spinning around. "Where are you!?"

Lysander ran in with Naru,and Monk hot on his tail.

"Mai? Are you okay?Are you hurt?"Lysander suddenly realized I had Theo in my arms and tried to take Theo bit his hand hard enough to draw blood.

Lysander drew back his hand and hissed under his breath. "**Little brat..!" **

Ignoring Lysanders wounded hand,I walked over to stared so intensely at me,I thought I would die..

"Naru.."I whispered. His features softened ever so slightly and he brushed a strand of hair away from Theo's face.

"Yes Mai..?" He said softly.

" .QUACKLES?!" I looked taken aback,but his features hardened and I knew he had caught on.

"Everyone! Listen up.I want you to split up into two groups. John,Masako,Madoka,and four will go search every nook and cranny for said duck." He commanded. The three girls gave Naru a discontented look,but took off with a determined looking John in tow.

"Lin,and Yasu will be interviewing the clients."

"Roger!" Yasu said,fake simply nodded and they too left in a hurry.

"As for you,Mai."Naru said,turning to me."You will go interview AmberLynn."

I nodded,but didn't completely understand his reasoning.

"But what about Lys-baby?" I asked Innocently.

Lysander rolled his eyes and grabbed Naru's shoulder roughly.

"Isn't It obvious,Mai..Noll wishes to interrogate me."Lysander said,glaring at me,with-was is that?-contempt?Anger? Da-fuq?

And with that I sat a fast asleep Theo on the couch and left to find AmberLynn.

* * *

I walked the halls for what seemed like hours,when I finally came upon a door I had not seen before.I heard voices come from beyond it.

"_**Hmmmm...Amber...How I love to make you squirm..." **_The first voice,Male,moaned quitely.

"..._**S-stop..someone might hear us..." **_AmberLynn,pleaded.

"_**And that concerns me how?" **_The voice said smugly.

Ahh I hated,to ruin their sexy-time but,Naru would get mad at me if I don't Interview her. So gathering up all my courage and knocked timidly on the door.

"** ?It's Me,Mai.I would like to talk to you.." **I called to her.I heard the sound of rustling-of clothes perhaps- and the door opened a bit to reveal the frantic eyes of Amberlynn.

"**Lysanders Gf,right? What do you want?"**She snapped at me.

This..BITCH...

"**Noll sent me to interview you on the whereabouts of quackles,Theo's duck."**

She stared at me wide eyed and slipped out of her room,clad in a bra and shorts.

"**Have you talked to Lysander yet?"** She asked me.I shook my head no and she laughed,running a hand through her beautiful blonde locks.

"**Then this'll be so much more fun...Come,walk with me.I'll tell you what happened to quackles.."**

* * *

So...that went well-ish...please R&R I can't get better unless everybody R&R's!.'


	5. Act2 scene 1

**Warning! heavily implied lesbianness!**

**otherwise enjoy...**

* * *

"**Mai?" **AmberLynn asked me. She had led me into another one of the Davis many rooms.  
"**Yes?" **I replied,slightly patted the vacant spot on the bed in which she sat.I sighed and plopped down next to her.  
"**So are you gonna talk to me or what?"**She snapped at me much?!She must have realized she sounded like a bitch and swiftly shifted her gaze to the floor. "**Sorry Mai."**

I smiled and patted her on the smiled sheepishly back at me. We sat in silence,and I took the opportunity to get a better look at her. She was quite attractive.

Slash that.

She was Hot.

Still clad in her bra,I could see the gentle swell of her were quite larger than mine,but not in that hideous way I find common in fit her .Her skin was creamy and olive, and her long blonde hair shaped her face her eyes.

Those eyes.

They were of the deepest dark umber.I thought if I looked any closer I'd simply fall in.

She smirked at me."**I take it you like what you see,No?"** She teased. I felt my face turn a bazillion shades red darker than humanly possible.

"**Um..No!..Well yes...Um..You're very beautiful you see..and..Um..I..?"**I stammered. She threw her head back and laughed heartily. She positioned herself so that she was facing me and our faces were inches apart.I could feel her hot breath on my face.

"**You think I'm beautiful?No ones ever called me 't get me wrong,I've been called sexy,hot ,even never 'beautiful'.It's...Nice.."** She admitted. I suddenly felt sorry for her. She truly was beautiful,so that fact that no ones ever said it made me feel sad for her.

"**Then I'll say it again." **I smiled. "**You're beautiful,it's true."**

She locked eyes with me and I saw something in her eyes,that I hadn't seen before.

_Longing._

Longing for someone,to recognize her for who she is and not how she looked.

Had she hoped to find that someone in me?

"**So Mai,are we ready to talk now?" **She asked,gently tracing swirls in my thigh.

I nodded and when to take out my tape recorder,but she stopped me.

"**Wha-?" **I hushed me with a finger.

"**What we talk about in here,remains a of this talk as girl keep each others secrets rights?" **I thought about it,and put the recorder back in my smiled and a wave of uneasiness came over me,but I shook it off and ignored it.

"**Right..."**

* * *

So Amber(how she wants me to address her now) and I sat and talked for most of the that really pertained to the girl talk.

"**So Mai,How far have you and Lysie gotten?" **She teased,pulling her hair back into a ponytail. I blushed a bit and looked away.

"**We've only made haven't even gotten into the minor leagues of sexy time.."** I made her chuckle and move some stray hair behind my ear.

"**That sounds like doesn't know much of what to do beyond kissing. I think if you push a bit and take charge..he'll follow up strong." **I stared at her in ,only made her laugh laugh was so contagious,I began to laugh as ,we were both laughing like fools. It felt good.I didn't get much girl time back home,y'know?

After calming down,Amber laid down on her ,I followed rolled over on her side and stared at began to stroke my hair,never looking away.

I wanted to see where this was going to go,so I didn't protest or move.I assumed she took this as a signal to continue.

She traced her fingers down my cheek,and stopped at my mouth. She cocked her head,and withdrew her hand.

"**You must have a lot of pent up tension,no?Never getting farther than first base."**She inquired. "**If you like I can relieve it for you.."**

My eyes widened.

Was..she asking if...but I'm not...like _that..._

Or Am I?

I'm still searching for myself right? I don't really know who or what I am.

Maybe a Les...an encounter would help...

Nyaaargh what am I saying..?!

"**All you have to do is say stop,and I will."**She added,staring at me longingly.

Oh fucks all them ducks.

"**Fine."** I sighed,and her eyes lit up like the fourth of july.

* * *

I Must have dozed off...

When I awoke I was in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar arm draped across peeked through the blinds and the events of the nights past flooded back to my memories.

'_How fucked up is that..it should be Na...I mean Lysander next to his sister.'_

Amber snuggled closer to me,her naked flesh clinging to my own.I couldn't help but smile at night she revealed a lot of info...

About Lysander,Theo,Quackles and Their parents.

But the info on Theo stung the most.I didn't want it to be true,but I doubt she's lying.

I thought of going and relaying the info to Naru,but thought better of it.I tucked Ambers head under my chin and sighed contentedly. So contentedly I didn't hear the door open.

"Mai?!What the hell?" The voice yelled.

* * *

**hmmmmm I wonder who it is..?**


	6. Act2 scene 2

**omagerd!XD Sorry about the last chapter...it just happened... This one will be short because i'm leading up to the climax...**

* * *

I thought of going and relaying the info to Naru,but thought better of I tucked Ambers head under my chin and sighed contentedly. So contentedly I didn't hear the door open.

* * *

"Mai?!What the hell?" The voice yelled.

I stared in disbelief at the figure before in my worst of nightmares could this happen.

Naru had walked in on me,_Naked._In bed with Amber,also _Naked._

"**What the bloody hell are you doing?!**" The harsh tone of his english made me flinch. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

"**Occupato?**" I took two steps into the room,I could see the anger in his eyes,dancing like wild gypsies around the flame.

"**Mai,I'll ask you one more time."** He warned,Narrowing his eyes,and taking a step with every word he said..

"**What."**

_**Step.**_

"**Are."**

_**Step**_

"**You."**

_**Step.**_

"**Doing!?"**

He was standing mere inches from the bedside,glaring at me with disgust,and contempt.

"G-gathering Info..?" I squeaked,reverting back to my native tongue of Japanese.

He said glare sent me a message that said '_stop lying to me!" _

That broke me.

"N-N-Naru..I'm n-not lying..Honest! I really came for t-the info!" I cried.

"Yeah but all you got was a _Lesbian Bootycall!" _He roared at me.

"It was a mistake,Naru! You've got to believe me! a mistake! I really did get the info,S-she told me everything...about Theo..and the davis family secret and Lysander..."I trailed off.

Oh Lysander...

I hope she lied.

I hope she told me those things just to get me in bed.

I wish to god it wasn't true.

"Oh,Naru!" I sobbed in to my hands. "She told me..what they did to quackles...and what he did to Theo,and what they d-did to Lys!"

I felt Amber shift under the sheets,but thought nothing of it,but then I felt something sharp press against my neck.

"**What happened to keeping each others secrets?My Les-lover." **she whispered giddly.

"Amber?**What are you-" **I started to ask but she dug into my neck with the knife,stopping me mid-sentence.

"**AmberLynn! Let her go!"**I heard Naru demand,but Amber simply laughed it off.

"**But she was going to tell our secret.."**

"**She hasn't said anything yet!" **He yelled. She smiled devilshly.

"**Don't mean she won't.."**

_Stab._

"_MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII1!"_

* * *

Everything happened in slo-mo,it seemed:

The knife plunging into my neck.

Naru screaming my name..

A geyser of blood sprouting from my neck..

Amber being thrown across the room..

The team running in with horrified looks on their faces..

Ayako trying to apply pressure..

Monk and John praying...

Masako sobbing into Madoka's shoulder...

Luella and Martin holding a screaming Naru back from my body...

Naru...crying...

And Lysander hovering above me with that twisted expression of triumph;The same one I'd seen when Light Killed L in Death Note...

And thats when I knew..

Amber wasn't Lying.

"Lysander..Why?" I gasped.

My vision started to blur as I slipped In and out of conscience.

I heard AmberLynn singing something from where she lay...

"_Back In My younger days,When things were going wrong.I might sulk, I might pout.."_

"_But Lysander's wisdom teaches me,when I help him..I'm really helping my self!"_

"_And if we all could,Spread a little sunshine..We all could,Lend a helping hand!"_

"_We all could,be a little closer...!"_

"**To the promise land.."**Lysander whispered into my ear before shedding a single tear.

And then the darkness came and washed over me in waves...

"**Welcome Mai to the One true Hell.."**

* * *

**Get ready for some gene time!XD**


	7. Act2 scene 3

Huh,I'm in the void again..

but this time,there is no Gene to greet me.

To comfort me..

To console me...

Because in this void...

I guess I'm dead.

'_I'm really dead ,huh?'_I thought to myself,plopping down on the floor? of the void.

It's not like last time though,I have some regrets.

Not confronting the Davis's,for one.

That whole family is ,Martin,Naru,Gene and Theo being the only exceptions.

They had me fooled.

They had everyone fooled.

Secondly,I never found the place where I belonged,Which was like the whole point of this journey right?

" _Rivers belong where they can ramble...eagles belong where they can fly.I've got to be,where my spirit can run free..."_

"_Mai?"_ A shaky voice called out to me.I turned to see Gene staring at me,wide eyed.

"_Gene!I missed you so much!"_I cried,jumping up and running into his hugged me back,but still had his eyes wide in surprise.

"_What are you doing here...I didn't call you..."_He trailed off,gasped and looked down at me.

"_Gene..?"_

"_No..."_

"_Gene? whats wrong?" _I pleaded. He smothered my face to his chest,hugging me tightly.I could feel him begin to heart sunk.

"_You can't be dead...you're not dead...YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"_He cried out,hitting me with waves of sadness and anger.

"_Gene it's fine.I didn't get to confront Lysander and the Davis's but at least I won't be alone in death.I won't be alone anymore..I get to spend eternity with you..."_

He grabbed me by the shoulders and jerked me away from him.

"_No! You should be alive! You are alive! You can't be dead!" _He shouted,making me flinch.

"_But...I belong...dead,Gene...there is no other place for me!" _I defended."_I don't belong anywhere other than here!"_

At that,he shut his mouth and hugged me again.I hugged him tightly stroked my hair and whispered my name over and over. And he even sung to me,in a smooth tenor voice,soft as silk.

"_My days are brighter than morning air..EverGreen pine and autum all my days would be be as twice as fair...If I could share,my days with you..."_

And We stayed like that,For what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Finally he let go of me and we stood there.

"_Mai,I refuse to believe you are dead;but just in case you are I wish to set your mind at is the truth about the Davis's,the real reason Noll came to japan,and why the Davis's are never allowed to have children of their own."_

I listened intently as he spun a tale of unspeakable horrors.

...

oh,Naru...why didn't you tell someone...?

* * *

**Next up! What you all have been waiting for and a special bonus! Next I present the truth,narrated by Eugene Davis!XD see you then.  
**


	8. IntermIssion

**_Life of Mai:Intermission:Gene's Story _**

* * *

_Life,at Old Oak orphanage was a experience I'd like to forget.._

_But just this once,I'll tell our story._

_And maybe I'll finally be able to rest in peace._

_..._

_When my younger brother,Oliver,and I were left on the steps of Old Oak,we were not but five years old._

_Oliver,or Noll,as I called him,couldn't stop crying._

"_**Wheres My mommy!? I want my mommy!**_" _He screamed,and clung to my shirt._

"_**Shh Noll,Mommy isn't coming now,not ever.**_" _I told him,crying a bit me the door to the orphanage swung open and me and my brother came face to knee of a very pretty english had long brown hair and deep,sorrowful brown eyes._

"_Oh my!" She gasped,and exclaimed something,I couldn't quite my mother spoke at that __place,__was english was totally out of the question.I really only knew a few key Phrases._

"_Help...us..." Was all I could say. _

_She nodded,scooped us up and brought us inside._

_I found out later that the womans name was Verdona,and she was a new employee and a former orphan herself.(She was only 17 at the time.)We were to be her first wards._

_She led us into a white room,with white beds,and walls and was...blank._

_I looked up at her,expecting a did not disappoint._

"_Think of it as a blank canvas boys! Feel free to decorate as you will."She smiled sweetly.I nodded,and Noll just stared at the room like an artist looks at a ..blank canvas.  
_

* * *

_Life with Noll and Verdona for the next three years was very pleasant was like our mother,our teacher and closest confidant all in was also the first person to notice our...less than human abilities._

"_Noll,Gene what are you doing?" She asked us one looked up from our favorite game of ,who had become increasingly indifferent to life,went back to the game._

_He let the ball rest in his palm and closed his eyes in ball began to hover just above his 's eyes widened._

"_How are you doing that Oliver?"She gasped. Noll rolled his eyes at her and looked at me.I sighed._

"_ Verdona,Noll is focusing all his mental energy into one thought 'Ball:Float'.His mental energy is so great,that the thought has taken a physical form and the ball is actually floating." I informed nodded in confirmation of the info,and the ball shot towards me.I caught it one handed and let it float in my hand._

"_You can do it too,Gene?" She said in a whisper._

_Noll scoffed._"_Well yeah,we are twins aren't we?"_

_And with that she left. We expected her to tell the head mistress,who-being a hardcore catholic-would believe us demons and burn us at the stake._

_But she didn't._

_I asked her about it one day._

"_Verdona,why didn't you tell HeadMistress Gwendolynn about Noll and I?" I asked her. Noll,who was reading a book on psychokinesis,set it down and faced us._

"_Yes,please tell."_

"_Well.."She began."I was going to but I decided to do a little investigating among the children and I found that all but 7 of the children have some type of power like yours."_

_My face lit smiled slightly and went back to his book._

"_Thank you Verdona.."I Whispered._

"_No problem,Gene." She smiled._

_And thats when I knew I loved her._

* * *

_On our Ninth birthday(Verdona gave us our birthday,because,why not?) We were introduced to some of the other children with powers. AmberLynn,a very pretty blonde,and the object of everyones affection;Theo,a cute little tyke who can barely speak;Alexy,An older boy with brown hair and brown eyes,who could easily be Verdona's brother or child;And finally,Lysander, a boy our age with black hair and green eyes._

_I don't know why but.._

_I hated him._

_So very much._

_The way he acted seemed too perfect._

_Not Noll perfect, wasn't an act,he just was._

_Lysander was trying to be way he smiled,walked, eveything was planned out._

_He was worse than Noll._

_This guy is not normal._

_AmberLynn was a bit off, had a weird sparkle in her eyes._

_Theo and Alexy were simply was fun to be around,and I really liked reminded me so much of Verdona,it was crazy;And Theo was so sweet it hurt sometimes._

_Even Noll couldn't help but smile at his antics._

_But even the longest periods of calm must be interrupted by Chaos._

* * *

**Next up,how Alexy really died...and the first encounter with the davis's**


	9. IntermIssion 2

**Intermission part 2!XD lets see if ya'll can piece together all the info so far to figure out part one of the davis's secret!XD I think I was a bit vague about Alexy's death,but I'm pretty sure you fgured out who did it by now...right?**

* * *

_Ah yes.I remember it clearly,as if it was yesterday._

_May 19th.._

_The day my life took a serious turn._

_You see,I was about the age of 11 when it happened. Noll and I were practicing our powers and spending time alone with each other. We heard a knock on the door,but didn't look up to see who it was.I mean with all that perfume clogging the air...how could you not know who it was._

"_What,AmberLynn,do you want?" I asked her,whilst making a deck of cards float lazily around my head whislt,Noll was taking down observations in his black notebook._

"_Lysander wants to show you something only you Gene because Ollie boy over there is too stuck up to do fun things!" She said the last part did Noll even acknowledge her?Nope._

"_You should go,brother." He said monotonously,with a glint in his eyes.I smiled.'He wanted to be alone to analyze the data._

"_Of course,Brother." I replied in the same monotone voice."Shall we be leaving AmberLynn?"_

_She turned on her heel and literally dragged me outta the room._

_My wrist was really starting to hurt..She was now dragging me down a unfamiliar hallway._

"_AmberLynn are you quite done?" I stopped abruptly and turned around.I stared at eyes were blank,unfeeling._

"_It's a trap..." I muttered and felt something hard strike my head._

_Then I descended into the darkness._

_..._

_I was in a void like place..._

_I was surrounded by endless nothingness._

_It was alarming,yet peaceful._

"_Hello? Who are you?" A small voice asked me. I whirled around and came face to face,with a red headed boy with bright green eyes and cute freckles._

"_Gene?" The boy asked. He's so familiar..._

_I gasped._

"_W-W-Wally?" I stammered,in disbelief._

"_Yeah!" He cheered. This is is highly illogical. There is no way this is Wally the orphan,my former friend...because..because.._

"_I'm dead..." He smiled sadly._

"_So you know? But then where is this?Am I dead?Whats going on?How is this-"I said,mouth running a mile a minute._

_He shushed me with a finger._

"_This is the world between the living and the dead.I am...it's master,your guide. you are not dead..not any time soon at least.."  
_

_Wally's form begin to fade...and I felt drowsy.._

"_Gene,soon you will be the master,and in turn guide someone else..."_

_..._

_When I awoke,I was lying nude on the cold hard tile of the bathroom floor. I sat up slowly,knowing if I didn't..dizzyness would take butt hurt alot,or more so my bum hole eleven year old mind,being far superior to most 11 yr olds,began to put two with two._

_I had been,most likely,assaulted._

_Then it sunk in deep..._

_I began to spiral out of control,kicking and screaming for my brother._

_For Verdona._

_They found me hours later after my screams had died down,and They had feared the worst._

_They feared I had screamed myself to death._

_When they found me, Noll refused to leave my side,and he had promised nothing else would ever happen to me so long as he was words themselves were comforting..._

_So why did I feel like he was lying?_

"_No..you're not dead...not any time soon at least."_

_Wally's words were no comfort to me._

_They were the truth._

_I was not going to live long at all._

* * *

_While I recovered in the medical wing of Old Oak,the others came to visit AmberLynn,who miraculously sustained injuries as had a broken arm and a dislocated was cleared of any wrong doing,and was clearly upset over the whole ordeal._

"_I'm sorry Gene." She said to me once,but thats all she didn't elaborate on what she was apologizing for._

_One day Alexy,and Lysander came into visit was curled up next to me,sucking his thumb(A proper nasty habit if there ever was one)fast investigative purposes I pretended to fall asleep as well. When they were sure I was asleep,they began to talk._

"_See Amber,this is what happens when you get CAUGHT!" I heard Lysander quietly shout at Amber. Amber yelped and I knew he had hit her where she was already hurt._

"_Lysander please!" Alexy pleaded. "She did what was required,no? Let her be,the ritual was complete,you've become stronger!"_

_Ritual?Black Faith?What was required? What the flying mimseys is going on here!?_

"_True but that power is nowhere near enough...I need more power...Gene only has Esp and the ability to talk to ghosties...what I need Is Nolls ability to destroy things with a simple thought. Bring me the other twin!" -_

"_B-but Lys!Don't do this! Is it really worth it?"Alexy begged._ _I heard a SMACK and a thud as presumably Alexy fell to the floor after being slapped._

"_Do not cross me Alexy...Do not cross me.." Lysander warned.I listened as his footsteps walked out the door until I couldn't hear them anymore._

* * *

_They didn't have the chance to get to Noll.I wouldn't allow it.I love my brother too much to see anything happen to him. Verdona,who seemed to have some mystic third sense called up some friends of hers to come and see if they were interested in adopting us._

"_Now Noll,Gene,be nice to them okay?" She told shook our heads 'yes' and awaited the arrival of the adults.A bit later a woman wearing a flashy red coat and too much make up to bear burst in dragging her more properly dressed husband. Verdona greeted them warmly._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Davis? It's a pleasure to meet you.I'm Verdona Taniyama,one of the workers here." She said, shaking their hands._

"_Oh please,darling call me Luella! I've heard so much about you from Lin and Madoka."She laughed."They are here too..Lin! Madoka! come inside!"_

_With that a young chinese man with his hair swept to one side of his face,making him appear even more mysterious,walked in followed by a very pretty japanese woman wearing a hello kitty shirt and her hair done into buns._

"_OOh Verdona!" The lady squealed,running to Verdona and hugging her tightly."How've you been girl?"_

"_I've been good! How've you been?" Verdona asked her._

"_Good! I'm so excited to meet the newest members of the Davis family!" She cheered. The guy,Lin,I presume stepped forward and smiled._

"_Hey Verdi,how are you?Are you treated well here?"_

"_Oh Lin,you've barely changed! As formal as ever..." Verdona said,softly._

_Not to ruin their parade but..._

"_Hello Mrs. Davis I am Eugene and this is my younger brother Oliver."I interrupted, stared at me for spoke up._

"_What charming little boys,and they have supernatural abilities as well?"_

"_It's called ESP, ,And yes we do.I have telekinesis,psychokinesis,and brother is a medium,has telepathy,telekinesis,Psychokinesis,and the ability to astral-project."_

_Noll informed him. They all looked taken aback._

"_Such knowledge,such abilities and to top it all off...they're simply adorable! We'll take them!" Luella proclaimed._

_What? Is that how it worked...oh well as long as we can get the hell out of here and away from Lysander.._

_..._

_The time came for me and Noll to leave Old oak._

_Oh boy was I excited. Everyone was there to see us off..._

_Except Alexy._

"_Verdona...wheres Alexy?" Noll popular belief Noll doesn't hate all was just one of the few he liked._

"_I don't know...I'll go look..." She muttered and disappeared into the laterAmberLynn came out,grinning evily._

"_Noll,Gene,twins like you only come around once every thousand will not let you get away like that.."_

_Before I could ask what the bloody hell she was talking about,a blood curdling scream erupted from Old Oak._

_Verdona had found Alexy._

_Lin and Madoka had ushered us into the car..and that was the last I saw of Old Oak._

_Or so I thought._

_We were later told,that Alexy had committed suicide,because Lysander,AmberLynn,Theo,Noll and I were all being adopted by almost the same family._

_Noll and I were quite skeptical of that,however._

_They found him with his eyes gone and hanging from by his neck with his intestines,like some sick makeshift Noose._

_Martin and Luella,feeling sorry for us having lost a friend,paid for his proper had the funeral at the cemetary near Old Oak._

_That day was full of sorrow,and it was the first time I'd ever seen Verdona cry._

_I met with her after the funeral was over. We talked about me and how I was doing,and If I'd adjusted to life with the Davis's.I told her everything was fine and dandy._

"_But How are you?" I asked her. She smiled sadly and ruffled my hair,not really answering my question._

"_I think I'll go back to Japan..." She said finally. "I have a family there..My biological family,that Taniyama's.I have a Sister,Gene. Her name is Sakura and she has a cute little daughter named Mai.I'm an auntie Gene!"_

"_Thats wonderful..." I told her.I saw Luella and Martin beckon me to the car. "Well I guess I'll be leaving then..." _

_As I stood up Verdona grabbed my hand and thrust a piece of paper into my hand._

"_The Address to Sakura's Tea Shanty,where I'll be working in, come visit one day!"_

"_of course." I stated simply and began to walk off._

"_Gene!"She shouted after me." Is it wrong for me to ask you to wait for me?"_

"_No...Because you don't have to ask.I until such a time when I'm legal,I bid you farewell."_

_And with that,I got into the Davis's car,and we drove off._

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you can tell what I'm leading up to...XDDD**


End file.
